A little Piece of Heaven
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Dulu cita-citaku adalah menjadi seorang dokter. Namun kenyataannya, aku justru berakhir menjadi seorang terapis para pecandu Narkoba. Ku pikir pekerjaan itu begitu menyusakan hingga kemudian aku melihat tawa dari mereka yang telah pulih. Ada perasaan puas yang tak terkira. Termasuk ketika aku bertemu dengannya yang juga seorang pecandu. Narusaku ever. OOC.


Ada banyak kebimbang dalam hidup ini. Akupun mengawali hidupku juga dengan penuh kebimbangan. Menjadi seorang terapis para pecandu obat-obatan bukanlah tujuan awalku. Sejak dulu, aku selalu bermimpi menjadi dokter hebat disalah satu rumah sakit ternama, dengan pasien-pasien yang akan mengukir senyum disaat aku datang di ruang inap mereka.

Namun hidup tak selalu sejalan dengan keinginan. Aku justru masuk ke dalam sebuah dunia baru yang tak pernah terlintas dalam hidupku sebelumnya. Menjadi seorang terapis.

Pekerjaan sulit dengan curahan pikiran serta keiklasan hati. Awalnya, aku hanya setengah hati menjalankan profesi baru yang ku tekuni, namun ketika dua pandanganku dihadapkan pada mereka-mereka yang terjebak dalam dunia hitam dan kesesatan, seketika itu aku sadar jika mereka membutuhkan pegangan seperti seharusnya.

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing Always Narusaku_**

**_Warning; Out of character, Many Misatakes here, Drug-content,_**

**_Psicology, Family, Hurt/comfort, Romance_**

**_Terimakasih banyak untuk Afung fama1 untuk masukan idenya._**

**_Rate ; T_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**_A Little Peace of Heaven_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku rapatkan jaket tebal yang membungkus hampir setiap bagian tubuhku. Langkah-langkah kakiku cepat di antara banyak pejalan lain yang memenuhi area trotoar panjang. Mobil-mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan semakin menambah kesemrawutan di sore hari ini.

Ku putuskan berbelok di sebuah gang kecil sebelum mencapai tikungan di jalan besar. Cuaca dingin disertai ramainya orang membuat suasana hatiku semakin tak nyaman. Jika bukan karena telepon tiba-tiba dari seorang pelayan pasienku, aku tak mungkin keluar dalam cuaca tak bersahabat seperti ini.

Seminggu ini, aku di tugaskan untuk mendampingi seorang pecandu yang sudah tergolong cukup parah. Kondisinya begitu memprihatinkan ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Wajahnya begitu muram dan suram, pucat serta begitu banyak bekas sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Tubuh yang seharusnya tegap terlihat tak memilik daya serta semangat hidup.

Naruto Namikaze. Ia anak dari seorang pengusaha kaya. Masih tercatat sebagai mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan elit di Konoha. Aku masih dalam tahap pendekatan terhadap dirinya serta mencari tahu alasan pasti bagaimana bisa ia masuk ke dalam dunia haram itu.

Pada umumnya, kebanyakan dari kasus pasien-pasien yang selama ini aku tangani penyebab terbesar mereka terjerumus karena masalah cinta, keluarga serta uang. Aku masih ingat, dulu pasienku yang bernama Tayuya adalah seorang gadis remaja yang kurang pengawasan dari kedua orang tuanya. Di umurnya yang masih belasan dia sudah mengenal obat-obatan terlarang serta _sex _bebas. Ia begitu rapuh sementara ketika ia butuh dukungan, keluarganya seakan tak pernah ada. Dia _down,_ dan beberapa kali ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri di tempat rehabitilasi, namun beruntung karena aksinya selalu bisa digagalkan.

Secara pertahap dengan pendekatan serta bantuan dari yang lain Tayuya mulai bisa berhenti. Wajahnya yang biasa terlihat murung perlahan mulai menunjukan cerah seperti gadis lain pada umumnya. Setahun lalu, ia telah keluar dari pusat rehabilitasi dan sekarang melanjutkan pendidikan dan tinggal bersama dengan kakek-neneknya yang masih peduli terhadapnya.

Ku pikir, masalah terbesar yang membuat Naruto tersesat karena keluarganya yang tak utuh serta keabsean sang Ayah yang selalu sibuk mengurusi bisnisnya.

"Selamat sore, Haruno-san.." Seorang pelayan yang ku kenali bernama Sasame menyapa ramah ketika aku sampai di rumah mewah ini. Aku menarik segaris senyum tipis membalas sapaannya.

"Sejak kapan Naruto melemparkan barang-barang dan berteriak histeris, Sasame-san?" Kami berdua menapaki tangga menuju kamar Naruto. Tak jarang, kedua telingaku menangkap suara benda pecah serta makian kasar dari ruangan tertutup di ujung.

"Sejak tadi pagi, tapi karena kami para pelayan tak bisa lagi menenangkannya akhirnya saya menghubungi anda. Maaf jika saya mengganggu..." Wanita itu menunduk takut-takut kearahku.

Aku tersenyum maklum dan menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak apa-apa Sasame-san. Ini sudah tugasku.." Ucapku pelan.

Ia menganggukkan kepala dan membukakan pintu kamar Naruto untukku. "Saya akan memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk berjaga di depan pintu jika terjadi hal yang tak diinginkan, Nona.." Ku berikan anggukan pelan untuk membalas ucapan Sasame dan membiarkannya berlalu turun ke lantai dasar.

Kembali ku alihkan perhatian pada celah pintu yang terbuka. Menarik nafas pelan ku buka sepenuhnya pintu berplitur coklat tua itu tanpa menimbulkan suara decitan. Hal yang pertama yang kudapati adalah ruangan berantakan dengan benda-benda tercecer asal di atas lantai serta pecahan-pecahan gelas.

Aku menemukan sosok Naruto yang tengah meringkuk di bawah jendela dengan dua iris yang kini menyorotku dengan tajam ketika aku memasuki ruangan itu. Aku tersenyum kepadanya, bergerak lebih dekat agar bisa menjangkaunya sebelum teriakan dari pemuda itu terpaksa menghentikanku.

"UNTUK APA KAU KE SINI LAGI, BRENGSEK...?"

Kata-kata itu telah menjadi angin lalu bagiku. Aku telah kebal dengan berbagai macam umpatan dari pasien-pasien yang ku tangani hingga tak jarang kerap mendapat pukulan. "Bagaimana kabarmu, Naruto?" Aku bertanya dengan nada halus sementara ia mendengus menanggapi pertanyaan yang ku layangkan.

"Aku tak membutuhkanmu. Sebaiknya kau segera enyah dari sini sebelum aku juga melukaimu..."

Aku menggeleng pelan masih dengan sebuah senyum sembari memunguti beberapa potong pakaian yang berceceran diatas lantai lalu meletakannya dalam keranjang yang teronggok di atas tempat tidur. Ku sadari sedari tadi Naruto terus mengawasi gerak tubuh yang ku lakukan dalam diam.

"Aku senang kau tak melarikan diri lagi..." Ku putuskan duduk di tepi ranjang dengan memberi tatapan balasan untuknya. Iris biru yang seharusnya bersinar sempurna hanya terlihat seperti lampu yang mulai meredup kehilangan daya. Rapuh.

Tiga hari lalu, Naruto melarikan diri dari rumah karena tak ingin menjalani terapi. Para penjaga-penjaga Namikaze berhasil menemukan pemuda itu di sebuah gang sempit di pinggiran kota dengan beberapa narkotika bersamanya.

Kecanduannya yang sudah parah membuatku terpaksa melakukan terapi bertahap agar Naruto tak _collapse_ tiba-tiba. Aku tak bisa menghentikan begitu saja pemakaian obat-obatanterlarang lelaki itu karena akan menimbulkan reaksi buruk pada Naruto.

"Bukankah mereka senang kalau aku mati?" Aku mendengar lirihan suaranya yang mengandung sarkas. Aku tak tahu siapa saja yang ia maksud dengan kata mereka. Namun yang pasti, tak akan jauh-jauh dari permasalahan keluarganya.

Aku berpindah posisi agar lebih bisa mendekatinya. "Kau tak ingin kembali _bersih_ lagi, Naruto? Kau tak ingin menjadi pemuda normal seperti lainnya yang bisa hidup senang tanpa tergantung pada obat-obatan itu?" Ku biarkan langkahku terhenti dua langkah darinya yang masih tak bergeming. Wajah pucatnya mengingatkanku pada _zombie_ dalam film horor yang dulu sering ku lihat.

"Normal? Apa yang kau harapkan dari kehidupan memuakan ini? Kau mudah mengatakannya karena kau tak pernah berada dalam posisiku. Tak pernah merasakan neraka di dalam surga ini..." Ia menunduk dan membiarkan rambutnya yang tak terurus jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah atasnya. Dan ruangan itu kembali sunyi.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Dia memang berkata benar. Aku tak pernah hidup dalam posisi mereka, meski aku hidup dalam keluarga sederhana tapi tawa dan kebahagiaan tak pernah meninggalkanku. Meski yang ku punya saat ini tinggallah ibuku tapi aku tak pernah merasakan kekurangan cinta di di dunia ini.

Jaket tebal miliku telah kulepas dan ku sampirkan di sebuah punggung kursi sebelum kemudian aku turut berjongkok di depannya. Memperhatikan seksama pemuda itu. Entah kenapa kalimat terakhirnya yang mengatakan _neraka di dalam surga _membuatku tertarik. "Apa kau selalu merasakan hal itu, Naruto? Apa kau tak suka tinggal di rumah ini?"

Ia mengangkat wajah mempertemukan dua iris berbeda warna kami. Wajahnya masih datar dengan sebuah ruam hitam samar di bawah matanya menandakan ia jarang terlelap. "Kenapa kau ingin menjadi terapis bagi para pecandu seperti ku? Apa itu menyenangkan?" Ia justru melemparkan pertanyaan lain kepadaku dengan nada tajam dengan sindiran yang amat kental.

Aku tertawa dengan pelan mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia mengeryit. "Jika kau ingin tahu, sejujurnya aku tak pernah ingin menjadi terapis seperti ini. Aku bercita-cita menjadi dokter hebat maka dari itu aku selalu bersekolah sungguh-sungguh. Tapi semua tak berjalan seperti harapanku diawal. Pertama kali menjalankan pekerjaan ini aku tak pernah merasakan senang, tapi setelah melihat orang-orang yang terpuruk itu bisa kembali tertawa seperti sedia kala, itu membuatku berubah pikiran..."

Naruto mengatupkan rapat bibir keringnya. Cekungan dalam matanya semakin nampak jelas. Hal ini tak baik bagi kesehatannya.

"Apa kau tak pernah ingin seperti dulu lagi, Naruto? Kau tak ingin menata masa depanmu? Bekerja, jatuh cinta dan membangun sebuah keluarga yang kau impikan?"

Kepalanya kembali jatuh tertunduk. Sebenarnya Naruto adalah tipe pecandu yang mudah untuk diajak bicara saat tanpa pengaruh dari obat. Namun pemuda itu terlalu memiliki pendirian keras hingga sedikit banyak membuatku bekerja ekstra sabar.

Ia perlu di jauhkan dan di alihkan sementara waktu dari masalah keluarganya. Setelah semua terkendali, mungkin aku bisa membantunya keluar dari semua ini.

"Meski kau tak di perbolehkan tinggal di pusat rehabilitasi..." Naruto kembali menegakan wajahnya ketika aku membuka suara. Ia masih bisu dan terus menatapku dengan pandangan kosong tak berarti. "...bukan berarti kau tak bisa tinggal dirumah yang berbeda, Naruto."

Kerutan di dahinya menandakan ia tak paham maksud dari kalimat yang ku ucapakan. Namun aku tersenyum setelah memilih keputusan ini dan mempertimbangkan semuanya.

Tanganku terjulur dan menggapai bahunya, menepuk pelan. "Mulai besok, kan kukenalkan padamu dunia yang sesungguhnya Naruto..."

.

.

.

Aku tak tahu keputusanku ini benar atau tidak. Naruto butuh pengalih dan ku pikir mengajaknya tinggal di rumahku dan menjadi bagian di sana sementara waktu akan dapat memudahkan terapinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tak setuju..." Aku menatap kearah seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan setelan jas khas desainer terkenal yang duduk di seberang mejaku. Lelaki itu adalah Minato Namikaze, ayah dari Naruto. "...aku tak ingin mengambil resiko jika media sampai mengetahui keadaan sesunggungnya pemuda itu.." Ia berkata di sela hisapan rokoknya.

Pertama kali berbicara dengan lelaki itu, aku sudah menduga jika semua yang ia pikirkan hanya masalah bisnis, kekayaan dan citra. Alasan tak bisa ketika aku meminta Naruto di bawa ke pusat rehabilitasi adalah lelaki itu tak mau namanya tercoreng karena memiliki anak pecandu.

"Maafkan saya Namikaze-san, tapi Naruto perlu untuk mendapat suasana berbeda agar proses terapi bisa berjalan semestinya..." Aku memang tengah berusaha meminta ijin agar Naruto bisa tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara ini. Lagipula, dirumah ada ibu yang pasti tak akan keberatan membantu Naruto. "...anda tak perlu khawatir tentang media massa itu, aku akan menjaga Naruto baik-baik dan mereka tak akan mengetahui tentang Naruto.."

Ia terlihat berpikir lalu mengangguk pelan kemudian. "Baiklah. Tak masalah, yang penting dia bisa secepatnya sembuh..."

Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum yang kini mulai terkembang di sudut bibirku, mengikuti lelaki itu berdiri aku menjabat tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Semoga saja ini adalah awal yang bagus.

.

.

.

"Maaf jika rumahku kecil, tapi tenang saja, ini aman untuk ditinggali..." Aku terkikik pelan lalu membantu membawakan barang-barang Naruto masuk ke dalam rumahku. Ibu ku yang sejak tadi menunggu terlihat senang melihat kedatangan kami dan bergegas berlari menghampiri dari arah dapur.

"Kau pasti Naruto? Senang bisa melihatmu..." Ibuku tersenyum lebar lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan sedikit mengguncangnya.

Bisa kulihat Naruto nampak kebingungan dengan keramahtamahan ibuku. Ia hanya berdiri canggung ketika ibuku memberikan sebuah pelukan selamat datang. "Jangan sungkan di sini. Anggap saja rumah sendiri..."

"Te-terimakasih Nyonya Haruno..." Ia berkata pelan sebelum kemudian melirik kearahku sejenak.

"Biarkan dia beristirahat dulu, Ibu.." Aku berjalan melewati mereka berdua dan membuka pintu kamar untuk tamu. Berbalik dan menatap Naruto. "Ini kamarmu Naruto..." Tunjukku padanya. Pemuda itu menunjukan senyum setengah hati pada ibuku sebelum kemudian melangkah pelan.

Ku biarkan Naruto berjalan melewati diriku dan masuk kedalam kamar tanpa mengatakan satu patah kata lalu menutup pintu, namun sebelum itu aku mengingatkannya untuk bergabung makan siang denganku dan Ibu nanti.

Ibu tersenyum dan berjalan kearahku, ia menjulurkan tangan sebelum merengkuhku dalam pelukan hangat. "Dia terlihat sangat rapuh, Sakura. Ibu sangat kasihan padanya..." Ibu berbisik lirih menyalurkan simpatiknya disela pelukan kami. Aku mengangguk paham dan memberikan usapan di punggung Ibu.

"Kita pasti bisa membantunya Ibu. Kita akan bisa melihat senyum dimata indah itu..." Aku bergumam tak kalah lirih dan membiarkan dagu ku bersandar di pundak Ibu.

Aku berpikir, apa Naruto pernah merasakan hal ini sebelumnya? Apa ia pernah merasakan memiliki keluarga yang benar-benar peduli dan selalu ada ketika ia sedang ingin berkeluh kesah. Apakah kedua orang tua Naruto yang telah berpisah pernah memikirkan perasaan pemuda itu?

Kupikir tidak.

Dan inilah peran kami sebagai terapis. Selain untuk membebaskan mereka dari jerat narkotika, kami juga bertugas memberikan dukungan agar mereka tak kembali jatuh pada lubang yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Ku harap Naruto juga bisa bangun dari keterpurukannya.

.

.

.

Tok... Tok.. Tok..

"Naruto, kau tidak makan malam?"

Sedikit ku tinggikan suara memanggil Naruto dari luar. Semenjak tadi sampai di rumahku, pemuda itu sama sekali belum keluar dari kamar bahkan melewatkan makan siang. Dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan jam makan malam, ibu khawatir tentang keadaan Naruto lalu menyuruhku untuk memanggilnya.

.Naruto..." Sekali lagi ku lantangkan suara memanggilnya, namun detik berlalu aku tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari dalam. Setengah meragu, ku ayunkan sebelah tangan menggapai daun pintu lalu membuka perlahan.

Ada kelegaan saat tahu pintu tersebut tak terkunci, merasa penasaran aku lebarkan celah pintu yang tercipta sebelumnya dan ku beranikan menilik ke dalam kamar yang temaram.

"NARUTOO..." Kupastikan suaraku meninggi ketika mendapatinya menggigil di atas lantai dengan keringat mengucur deras. Reflek, aku bergerak mendekatinya dan memeriksa keadaannya. Dia _sakaw_.

"Ibu, tolong kemari..." Aku berteriak cukup keras berusaha memanggil ibuku yang masih berada di dapur. Tak berapa lama derap langkah kaki cepat terdengar, ku dapati ibu telah berdiri di ambang pintu dan bergegas mendekat kearah ku dan Naruto.

"Astaga, Naruto kenapa Sakura?" Ibuku terdengar cemas sekali. Sebelum ku putuskan untuk menjawab, kami berdua saling bantu membawa Naruto kembali ke atas tempat tidur. Badannya begitu dingin, tapi keringat tak berhenti menerobos dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Naruto _sakaw_ ibu. Jaga dia sebentar, aku akan ambilkan beberapa obat..."

Ibuku mengangguk cepat dan aku bergegas keluar, berjalan cepat menuju kamarku. Aku belum tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi kemungkinan Naruto kehabisan obat-obat miliknya. Dan pasti ia merasa kesakitan saat ini.

Tak banyak waktu yang ku buang untuk membawa beberapa narkotika legal yang biasa aku miliki untuk menjalankan terapi. Obat-obat legal inilah yang biasa digunakan untuk menggantikan peran obatan terlarang yang beredar di luar sana secara tak resmi. Dan pastinya harus dengan dosis yang tertakar.

Ibu memperhatikanku dengan was-was sembari terus mengusap wajah Naruto yang basah karena keringat. Pemuda itu masih menggigil dan menggeram kesakitan. "Dia tidak apa-apa kan, Sakura?" Ibu bertanya dengan nada suara yang bergetar.

Aku menggeleng pelan dan menyuntikan zat penenang di pergelangan tangannya. Setidaknya zat yang ku suntikan bisa menggantikan obat-obat yang selama ini ia konsumsi. Memang dalam tahap terapi seperti ini, kesabaran sangat perlu untuk diterapkan.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja ibu. Sebaiknya kita keluar, biarkan dia sendiri..." Aku memberesi perlengkapanku dan menuntun ibu keluar dari ruangan. Wajah ibu masih cemas ketika kami memilih duduk di sofa ruang tamu dan mengabaikan acara makan malam tadi.

"Apa Naruto akan terus bergantung pada obat-obatan itu, Sayang? Hidupnya pasti benar-benar sulit..." Ibu menghela nafas panjang dan menatapku dengan nanar. Ku tarik sebuah senyum tipis lalu ku usap tangannya dengan lembut.

"Semua tergantung pada Naruto sendiri, Ibu. Jika dia memiliki kemauan untuk menjadi bersih kembali, maka semua tak akan ada yang tak mungkin..." Ibu beralih memeluk bahuku erat. Dari semua orang, ibu yang paling mendukung ku menjalani profesi ini. Ia mengatakan jika pekerjaanku tak kalah mulia dari tugas seorang dokter.

Dan aku menyetujui hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Cukup melelahkan tugas hari ini di tempat rehabilitasi. Beberapa pasien baru menjadi tanggung jawabku. Seorang dari mereka yang bernama Shino adalah yang terparah. Beberapa kali dia mengalami overdosis namun untung saja selalu dapat tertangani dengan cepat. Badannya kurus kering dan seperti tak lagi memiliki semangat hidup. Ia selalu diam ketika ku tanyai, murung dan terus melamun. Mungkin karena ini memang hari pertama kami bertemu, dan ia masih butuh waktu untuk saling mengenal. Seperti hal nya Naruto.

"Aku pulang..."

"Selamat datang, sayang..."

Aku tengah melepaskan sepatu dan mengganti dengan sepatu rumah ketika mendengar ibu menyahut dari arah dapur. Aku membersihkan beberapa salju yang masih menempel pada mantel sebelum melepasnya dan menggantungkan di tempat yang tersedia.

Langkah kakiku perlahan menuntun menuju dapur dan ku dapati ibu tengah memasak kare dengan aroma yang menguar lezat. Ibu tersenyum ketika mengetahui sosokku disana, perlahan aku menghampirinya dan mencium pipinya.

"Mandilah dan kita makan..." Tangannya beralih menepuk kepalaku pelan lalu kami berdua tertawa kecil.

"Tentu saja, Ibu.." Sesaat kemudian aku terdiam dan menatap ke sekililing lalu memperhatikan ibuku kembali. "...apa Naruto masih di kamar? Dia tidak keluar seharian ini?"

Ibu tersenyum lembut dan menggeleng. "Tenang saja, Sayang. Naruto berada di taman belakang rumah sekarang. Kau panggilah dan suruh dia makan dengan kita..."

Aku menggangguk singkat dan berlalu dari dapur. Naruto memang berada di sana ketika aku menjejakkan kaki di taman. Ia duduk seorang diri dan terlihat menatap kosong lurus-lurus ke depan. Ku putuskan untuk tak membuatnya terkejut akan keberadaan diriku sekarang, dengan gerak pelan aku mendekatinya lalu duduk di sebelahnya dalam diam.

Beberapa detik saling diam sebelum kemudian ku dengar ia bergumam. "Barangku habis..." Aku menarik senyum mengetahui maksud dari perkataannya. Dan aku senang ia mau terlebih dahulu mengawali pembicaraan denganku. Sebuah awal yang bagus bagi kami.

"Kau masih ingin terus membelinya?" Ku tolehkan kepala ke arahnya yang masih tak berpaling. Mengerjapkan mata pelan ku cermati kelopak matanya yang seakan tak berkedip. "...apa kau telah membuat keputusan untuk hidupmu?"

Ku biarkan dia diam dalam pemikirannya. Aku tak akan memaksa sekarang, karena itu akan lebih mudah bagi diriku dan terapinya.

Senyap menyelimuti kami berdua sementara dingin semakin mengusik. Ku alihkan tatapan pada langit yang mulai berubah warna. Perlahan menggelap untuk merengkuh malam beserta bintang dan bulannya jauh di atas sana.

"Apa aku bisa?" Aku tergugu akan gumaman dari Naruto. Senyum menghiasi bibirku ketika ku biarkan irisku meraup wajahnya dari arah samping."..aku membenci hidupku. Aku membenci keluargaku. Aku benci pada keadaan..." Kemarahan terselip nyata dalam perkataannya. Menggambarkan jelas kerapuhan batin yang selama ini ia pendam.

"Bisa atau tidak, itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri Naruto..." Kali ini ia menoleh lemah padaku. Wajahnya masih datar dengan mata redup tak memiliki terang. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat lalu meraih ponselku dari dalam saku. Membuka sebuah folder lalu ku serahkan pada Naruto. "..mereka mungkin saja dulu sama denganmu Naruto. Tapi kini berbeda karena mereka bisa melalui itu semua. Jika kau pikir kau tak bisa karena tak ada dukungan serta kepedulian dari orang lain, maka kau salah. Masih banyak yang lebih tak beruntung dibanding dengan hidupmu.."

Pemuda itu termangun menatap foto-foto yang terlihat di layar sana. Foto para pasien-pasien yang tertawa dan hidup normal seperti sedia kala karena berhasil melewati kepungan masa kelam yang selama ini mereka tinggali.

"Jadi, bisa kah kita hapus semua dan memulai dari titik nol kembali?"

Aku tak berharap besar pada Naruto untuk tiba-tiba luluh dan mau menjalankan terapi. Namun ketika ia menatapku lama dengan mata berkaca, saat itu juga aku tahu jika kesempatan masih begitu lebar di depan mata.

_Let this begin._

.

.

.

"Apa?" Aku sedikit meninggikan suara ketika bertanya tak mengerti karena sedari tadi Naruto memandangku tanpa kedip ketika kami sampai di sebuah halte untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantar kami menuju tempatku bekerja. Pusat rehabilitasi.

Entah, tiba-tiba saja Naruto memintaku membawanya ke tempat dimana aku bekerja. Awalnya aku menolak karena ingat dengan janji yang telah ku buat pada Ayahnya jika tak akan sembarangan membawa Naruto keluar dari rumah. Namun sebuah pemikiran lain melintasi kepalaku, mungkin dengan bertemu para pasien lain yang juga tengah berjuang, Naruto tak akan merasa sendiri lagi.

"Kenapa tak naik kereta?" Ia beralih menatap jalan yang cukup lenggang dan sesekali mengecek topi yang membungkus surai pirangnya. Kadang jika aku memikirkan dan membayangkan wajahnya yang tanpa pucat serta dengan mata biru bersinar hidup maka akan ku dapati gambaran salah satu ciptaan Tuhan yang sempurna.

"Kau tak suka naik bus?" Aku melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan lain padanya. Dan Naruto hanya menggeleng lemah tanpa menatapku.

"Cuaca dingin. Lebih baik jika naik kereta..." Ketika ia berkata datar mengucapkan kalimat itu, aku hanya bisa terpaku. Kenapa? Kenapa Naruto terdengar peduli pada orang lain? Tapi kenapa ia tak pernah peduli dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri?

"Kau..."

"Bus nya sudah datang.." Aku tergagap saat tiba-tiba Naruto bergumam dan berdiri lalu melangkah mendahuluiku menuju bus yang telah menunggu. Aku sendiri bahkan tak menyadari bus memang telah berhenti di depan kami.

Dengan langkah cepat, aku menyusulnya masuk. Memilih bangku paling ujung, aku turut bergabung di samping Naruto yang kini melamun menatap keluar jendela bus.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan disana?" Akulah yang menjadi pemecah keheningan semenjak bus melaju beberapa menit lalu. Seperti biasa, Naruto tak langsung begitu saja menanggapi perkataanku. Ia hanya akan membisu selama beberapa waktu dan akan menanggapiku dengan singkat dan datar.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu.." Dan ia kembali pada diamnya yang begitu panjang. Kupikir, Naruto memang laki-laki dengan tipe tak banyak bicara dan tak suka melakukan basa-basi. Maka dari itu, aku akan membiarkannya jika ia terlihat tak ingin diajak berbicara.

Dan aku juga merengkuh diamku sendiri selama bus melaju tenang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Obito-san?"

Aku menyapa ramah seorang pemuda usia belia yang sudah menjadi pasien dua bulan di tempat ini, ketika sampai. Tepatnya ruang unit A tempat para pasien yang hampir pulih dari candu mereka.

Pemuda itu tersenyum cukup lebar padaku lalu menarik tanganku cepat untuk bergabung dengan beberapa pasien yang lain.

"Kata Kepala rehabilitasi, beberapa hari lagi mereka akan mengajak kami keluar jalan-jalan bersama. " Ia menceritakan hal tersebut dengan mimik senang. Dan aku tak kuasa untuk tak membalas senyumnya.

Sebenarnya, Obito telah 'pulih' dan bisa kembali pulang, namun karena ia masih begitu muda saat mengenal obat-obatan terlarang, kami para terapis masih perlu memberi bimbingan kepadanya agar ia tak kembali terjerumus. Pemuda itu adalah korban _bully_ di sekolahnya, merasa tak kuat dan butuh pelarian ia justru terbawa pada dunia yang tak seharusnya. Tapi aku bahagia karena ia telah 'kembali'.

"Kedengarannya memang menyenangkan..." Aku menyahut lalu tertawa kecil. Sesaat ku tolehkan kepala ke belakang di mana Naruto masih berdiri diam di sana memperhatikan kami. "..kemarilah Naruto.." Pasien-pasien lain serempak melemparkan pandangan ke arah Naruto ketika aku mengajaknya untuk bergabung.

Dia terlihat enggan dan masih mematung disana.

"Aku sepertinya pernah melihat wajahnya? Dia siapa, Sakura-san?" Seorang pasien lain bertanya padaku dengan cukup lantang, tak ayal membuatku di liputi perasaan was-was jika sampai mereka tahu ia adalah Naruto Namikaze.

"Dia temanku..." Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ku gunakan sebagai kalimat pemberi alasan palsu bagi pertanyaan dari mereka. Setidaknya, aku telah memilih jalur aman.

"Kekasih Haruno-san yaa?" Karin, pasien cantik di sana berseru menggoda ke arahku. Mau tak mau membuatku terdiam kebingungan mencari sangkalan. "...dia terlihat sangat tampan. Pantas Haruno-san mau menjadi kekasihnya.." Dia menambahkan lagi, kali ini di susul godaan dari yang lain.

Aku tertawa gugup. Menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga, ku rubah arah pandanganku. "Naruto hanya temanku. Kebetulan dia ingin kemari, maka aku mengajaknya..." Kataku berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Benarkah?" Karin berseru seolah tak percaya dengan kalimatku baru saja. Ia terkikik geli ketika melihatku mengerucutkan bibir seraya memberikan tatapan tajam singkat kepadanya. "Baiklah, aku percaya Haruno-san.." Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya seolah menyerah dan kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih keras.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan mendengus geli. Mereka selalu saja memiliki bahan untuk menggodaku. Dasar.

"Sakura.." Seseorang berteriak memanggil namaku. Ku dapati Ino berjalan tergesa ketika aku menoleh ke arah pintu. "...cepat ke unit B. Aku perlu bantuanmu..."

Aku tak membuang waktu dan bergegas mengikuti Ino. Sepertinya ada masalah darurat hingga teman dekatku itu terlihat begitu panik. Aku bahkan tak menyadari Naruto turut mengikutiku dari belakang.

"LEPASKANNN...AKU MAU PULANG...ARGGHH..."

Suara jerit keras terdengar ketika aku tiba di sebuah ruang penanganan. Nampaknya Kiba mulai kambuh dan meneriaki siapa saja yang mendekatinya. Melemparkan barang-barang ke arah para terapis yang ingin menanganinya.

Sudah dua minggu di sini, namun progres perkembangannya belum juga terlihat. Mungkin karena Kiba juga tak ingin tinggal disini.

"Sakura, bantu aku di sebelah sini. " Ino meneriakiku lantang.

Aku menggangguk dan bergegas. "Baiklah.."

Dan tugasku kembali di mulai.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Naruto menoleh ketika aku memberikan sebuah pertanyaan mengambang kepadanya. Sudut alisnya terangkat menandakan ketidakpahamannya. "Maksudmu?" Suaranya sedikit serak.

"Orang-orang di rehabilitasi. Bagaimana perasaanmu melihat mereka?" Ku berikan sebuah penjelas lain kepadanya. Lagi, ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat akan pertanyaan yang ku ajukan.

"Aku tak tahu ada banyak orang yang memiliki nasib sepertiku..." Lirihnya dengan datar. "...mereka juga tak beruntung..."

Ku gelengkan kepala sebagai tanda ketidaksetujuan akan ucapannya. Namun aku tak begitu saja berucap dan hanya menikmati _coffe latte_ pesananku. Sementara Naruto sejak tadi belum menyentuh pesanannya yang bisa kupastikan telah mendingin.

"Bukan nasib, Naruto..." Ku letakkan cangkir kopiku kembali ke atas meja seraya menanggapi jawabannya beberapa waktu lalu. Ia memandang kosong padaku dari seberang meja kedai kantin di tempat rehabilitasi. Aku menjilat bibir bawahku sebelum melanjutkan. "...kau dan lainnya hanya salah memilih jalan. Jadi jangan berpikir jahat tentang takdir..." Aku mengakhiri kalimatku dengan sebuah senyuman.

Naruto menghela nafas setelah membuang wajah. Entah apa yang kini tengah ia pandangi. "Kau sendiri apa pernah merasakan terbuang dan tak ada yang mempedulikan? Aku dan mereka sama, jadi aku bisa merasakan apa yang mereka rasakan, begitu sebaliknya." Ia berkata dengan gumaman datar tanpa menoleh ke arahku.

Pandanganku berubah nanar. Ketika Naruto mulai mengungkit masalah keluarganya, bayang kerapuhan terus saja tergambar jelas dari sana. Merefleksikan dengan pasti apa yang selama ini pemuda itu pendam dalam hidupnya.

"Aku memang tak pernah merasakan hal tersebut, Naruto..." Dan ia beralih ketika aku mulai berbicara. Memandangku dengan mata langit tak bernafas disana. Senyumku berubah miris ketika kuputuskan melanjutkan cerita. "...tapi aku pernah merasakan kehilangan. Dulu, aku punya keluarga utuh. Ayah, ibu, dan kakakku. Aku memiliki keluarga bahagia yang bisa membuat orang lain iri dengan mudahnya. Tapi sempurna tak akan selamanya. Ayah dan kakakku mengalami kecelakan mobil dan pergi untuk selamanya. Sulit awalnya untuk menjalankan hidup tanpa mereka. Tapi ibu dan aku berhasil melaluinya hingga sekarang."

Aku lalu terdiam.

"Apa kau punya alasan?"

"Alasan?" Kuulangi pertanyaan yang baru saja ia berikan padaku. Alisku terangkat naik dengan dahi sedikit berkerut. "...apa maksudmu Naruto?"

Tangannya bergerak perlahan dan mengambil sendok kecil lalu mengaduk kopi miliknya tanpa menimbulkan suara. Aku masih terus menunggu dan memperhatikannya. "Apa alasanmu bisa bertahan saat Ayah dan kakakmu pergi?" Naruto memberi penjelas dalam pertanyaannya.

"Alasan.." Aku setengah bergumam ketika pikiran ku tiba-tiba menerjang memori lama yang telah ku simpan rapat. Saat dimana aku hidup hanya berdua dengan ibuku. Ketika pikiranku terhenti pada sosoknya, aku menarik segaris senyum tipis. "...Ibuku. Alasanku bertahan adalah Ibuku. Hanya dia yang aku miliki di dunia ini. Begitu pun sebaliknya." Jawabku mantap.

Naruto meneguk kopinya ketika aku selesai bicara. Jemari tangannya masih menggenggem cangkir tersebut seperti tak berniat untuk meletakannya. "Kau hanya memiliki Ibu, tapi kau begitu bahagia. "

Naruto. Dia memiliki kekuatan dalam hatinya yang sengaja ia tutupi dengan kerapuhan. Dan kerapuhan itu ia biarkan merambat setiap sel dalam tubuhnya. Kesedihanku dan Kesedihannya mungkin terlihat sama namun kenyataannya tak seperti itu.

Kemarin hari, ia menceritakan sedikit tentang keluarganya. Ayahnya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaan, sementara ibunya yang tengah dalam proses cerai dengan sang Ayah juga tak pernah di rumah. Selalu pergi dan mengutamakan hobinya membelanjakan uang.

Tak banyak yang ia ceritakan, karena Naruto bukan seorang yang suka banyak bicara. Ia hanya menambahkan bahwa dia telah menggunakan narkotika semenjak di bangku sekolah. Ia mengenal barang tersebut karena sang mantan kekasih. Dan mulai saat itu, Naruto bukan lagi Naruto yang dulu.

_Broken Home_.

Banyak kasus karena hal tersebut. Dengan kejadian yang hampir sama pula.

"Kau juga akan mendapatkan kebahagianmu Naruto..." Aku mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang ke atas meja lalu berdiri."...aku akan selalu ada untuk membantumu. Jadi, jangan merasa sendiri." Ku tarik sudut bibirku sebelum beranjak dari sana.

_Jangan khawatir, Naruto._

.

.

.

"Ayo makan yang banyak..."

Ibu dengan semangat meletakan berbagai macam makanan dalam piring Naruto ketika kami makan malam bersama. Aku tertawa geli ketika ibu memaksa Naruto membuka mulutnya untuk ia suapi, dan Naruto tentu saja terlihat enggan karena diperlakukan selayak anak kecil.

"Bagaimana, enak bukan?" Ibu bertanya dengan nada menggebu setelah berhasil menyuapkan sesondok penuh makanan ke dalam mulut Naruto. Tak ayal, dengan pipi menggembung Naruto mengunyah kepayahan makanan dalam mulutnya.

Sejauh ini, ada perkembangan dengan terapinya. Ia tak lagi mengkonsumsi obat-obat ilegal itu, namun, masih terus menggunakan obat pengganti sesuai takaran yang tepat agar kecanduannya bisa teratasi. Tak besar memang perkembangannya tapi aku dan ibuku cukup puas.

Ia bahkan mau menyentuh makanan meski hanya sedikit.

"Ini enak Nyonya Haruno, terima kasih.." Naruto menyahuti setelah menelan makanan dalam isi mulutnya.

Ibuku membuat ekspresi kesal. "Isshh, kau ini. Aku sudah bilang padamu untuk memanggilku Ibu. Apa kau lupa?"

Aku melirik kearah ibu. Cukup terkejut karena aku tak mengetahui perihal panggilan tersebut. Naruto memang lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah bersama ibuku, dan aku tak tahu jika mereka bisa sedekat itu.

"Cepat panggil aku ibu.." Tawa di bibirku semakin terkembang ketika Ibuku memaksa Naruto. _Mereke berdua terlihat sangat lucu_. Aku alihkan kedua pandanganku pada lelaki itu. Disaat yang bersamaan dia turut menoleh padaku.

Ku anggukan kepala sebagai isyarat agar ia menuruti keinginan ibuku. Ibu ku akan terus memaksa jika Naruto tak mengatakannya.

"I-ibu..." Naruto terbata dengan kepala tertunduk. Mungkin saja karena malu.

"Anak pintar.." Ibu ku menepuk pundak Naruto dan bertepuk tangan. Mau tak mau membuatku kembali tertawa karenanya. "...ibu senang mendengarnya. Jadi cepat habiskan makananmu. Lihatlah tubuhmu yang kurus itu. Isshhh, kau terlihat jelek kalau seperti itu..." Aku tahu ibu tengah memprovokasi Naruto dan aku bangga memiliki ibu sepertinya.

Ibu terlihat seperti seorang terapis terlatih.

"Kapan-kapan mungkin kita bisa makan di luar bersama..."

Dan aku tahu jika ucapanku akan menimbulkan dua reaksi yang bertolak belakang. Ibu yang melonjak setuju sementara Naruto yang menatapku tajam seolah menolaknya.

Dia terlihat sangat lucu jika seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Sakura menolehkan kepala ketika Naruto bergumam pelan saat mereka memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri di tempat duduk taman. Wanita itu merapikan letak syal yang melingkari lehernya serta mengeratkan mantel miliknya agar dingin malam tak mengoyak kulitnya.

"Apa yang kau maksudkan dengan tidak tahu Naruto?" Ia bertanya pelan.

Naruto setengah menunduk dan memperhatikan ujung sepatunya. Uap dingin terlihat ketika ia mengembuskan nafas dengan berat. "Jika aku bisa bersih lagi. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk selanjutnya. Aku hanya berpikir ini akan jadi sia-sia jika aku kembali terjerumus.." Lanjutnya dengan datar. _Berat._

Sakura memandang lurus ke depan. Ia paham arti ucapan Naruto. Lelaki itu berpikir, jika dirinya telah kembali seperti dulu sementara keluarganya masih tetap sama maka semua terasa tak berguna karena Naruto tetap akan merasakan kesendirian itu.

"Keluargamu pasti juga akan berubah Naruto..."

"Aku ingin memiliki ibu, seperti ibumu..."

Naruto mengalihkan topik karena tak akan ada gunanya membicarakan keluarganya yang menyedihkan. Sejak dulu mereka tak pernah memberika perhatian pada dirinya, sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk bisa berubah dan kembali pada dirinya.

Sakura tersenyum maklum."Bukankah ibuku adalah ibumu juga?" Ia menyelipkan nada bercanda dalam kalimatnya. Sesaat kemudian kembali dalam mimik seriusnya. "...untuk saat ini, jangan pikirkan keluargamu..."

Naruto membisu. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah Sakura perlahan. Menatapnya beberapa waktu tanpa wanita itu sadari. Kenapa dia bisa begitu kuat menghadapi dunia? Kenapa ia tak pernah lelah membantu para pecandu-pecandu itu? Kenapa ia memiliki hati yang begitu besar untuk memandang sama pada orang-orang yang tersesat pada dunia kelam?

"Kau akan terus menjalani pekerjaan ini?" Kedua iris mereka bertemu ketika Sakura menoleh saat mendengar Naruto berucap. Wanita itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan.

"Tentu saja." Ia berujar penuh keyakinan. "...selama aku masih mampu, aku akan membantu mereka..." Kedua matanya terlihat bersinar ketika berucap.

Lidah Naruto tiba-tiba kelu. Ia tak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang seperti Sakura. Semua teman-temannya hanyalah musuh berbulu domba. Mengajaknya berteman karena ia seorang Namikaze. Memuakan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali..."

Sakura terkesiap ketika Naruto berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya. Ia kebingungan untuk beberapa waktu sebelum akhirnya meraih tangan tersebut. Ia kira Naruto akan melepaskannya ketika ia juga turut pula berdiri. Namun, pemuda itu terus menggenggam tangannya hingga mereka naik ke dalam bus.

_Ada hangat dalam dinginnya butiran salju._

.

.

.

"Kau sudah memakannya?"

Sakura berhenti di sebuah ruangan dan memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Ia menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis, ketika melihat Naruto tengah bersama dengan beberapa pasien lain.

"Bagaimana kabar kalian?" Sakura menyapa dengan sedikit lantang. Membuat beberapa orang di sana kompak untuk melemparkan pandangan ke arah Sakura. "...kalian terlihat senang sekali hari ini..." Ia berjalan lebih dekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto yang kini tengah menatapnya. Pasien lain nampak senang akan kedatangannya.

"Mereka mengasikan bukan?" Sakura menunjukan cengirannya pada Naruto, setengah berbisik. "...kau akan sangat akrab dengan mereka jika tinggal lebih lama disini..." Sakura menepuk pundak Naruto sebelum memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kembali ruangan itu.

Beberapa langkah baru ia ambil saat terpaksa ia berhenti melihat kerumunan di depan pintu ruang pemulihan. Sakura terkesiap mengenali seorang dari mereka dengan tubuh kekar dan wajah yang terlihat menakutkan selayak algojo-algojo dalam sebuah film laga.

Mengetahui situasi sedang tak baik, Sakura membiarkan dirinya turut bergabung dengan orang - orang disana. Kepala rehabilitasi nampak sibuk melakukan perdebatan dengan orang-orang dari pihak kepolisian yang tengah melakukan investigasi pada seorang pasien.

"Kalian menakuti pasien kami. Saya sudah mengatakan berkali-kali pada kalian untuk bertanya baik-baik dan jangan mengintimidasi. Mereka bukan tersangka..." Kepala Rehabilitasi berujar bijak tapi tak meninggalkan kesan tegas yang dimilikinya.

"Dia tak menjawab pertanyaan yang kami ajukan.." Seorang petugas kepolisian membalas dengan nada keras seperti membentak. "...kami butuh keterangan mereka..."

"Tapi kalian tak bisa bersikap seperti itu. Mereka sedang dalam masa peralihan. Sikap kalian bisa membuat mereka jatuh kembali.."

Perdebatan semakin sengit. Saling melemparkan kata-kata dengan suara tinggi. Hingga membuat para pasien-pasien di sana merasa penasaran dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

Sakura hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam, sebelum kemudian semua teralihkan ketika Tenten terlihat berjalan tergesa dengan mimik cemas. "Gaara-san sepertinya mengalami tanda-tanda despresi. Sejak tadi dia berteriak dan melukai siapa saja mendekatinya. " Ia berujar dengan cepat-cepat seakan ikut memburu waktu.

Ino terlebih dahulu bereaksi atas penjelasan dari Tenten, ia segera menarik tangan Sakura dan membawa gadis itu menuju ruang pemulihan yang di gunakan Gaara.

Di sisi lain, Naruto hanya berdiri di depan pintu sembari melipat tangannya di dada memperhatikan semua kekacauan yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Terimakasih..." Sakura mengulas senyum singkat ketika Naruto menyerahkan sekaleng kopi panas kepadanya. Lelaki itu memilih untuk tetap berdiri dan beranjak mendekat kearah pagar pembatas dari besi. Menyaksikan lalu-lalang kota dari atas gedung.

"Kami tak pernah ada masalah dengan polisi. Namun kadang sikap mereka terlalu mengintimidasi dan membuat keadaan semakin buruk..." Sakura mulai bercerita. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri setelah kaleng kopi dalam genggamannya ia letakKan di sebelahnya. Iris indahnya masih menggambarkan kekhawatiran. "...para polisi datang untuk meminta keterangan, mencari petunjuk untuk mengusut para pengedar yang selama ini di incar tapi mereka menggunakan cara yang salah pada orang-orang disini."

Gadis itu menatap punggung Naruto, menghela nafas lalu bangkit dan mendekati lelaki itu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pemuda itu?" Naruto bertanya pelan dalam sesekali tegukan pada minumannya.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Dia masih belum stabil. Untung saja keluarganya berkunjung tadi.." Ia setengah menerawang, membiarkan turut hanyut pada pemandangan dibawah seperti halnya Naruto. "...Gaara mengenal beberapa pengedar yang cukup banyak di incar polisi. Tapi sampai saat ini ia masih belum di mintai keterangan. Itu membuat para polisi kesal."

"Mereka memang brengsek..." Sakura mengukir senyum mendengar makian dari Naruto. "...meski aku juga terjerumus, tapi aku tak pernah bertemu dengan para bandar dan sebagainya. Aku mendapatkan semua barangku dari seorang teman.." Naruto bercerita pelan.

"Berarti kau belum sejauh Gaara..."

"Tak juga.." Naruto menyangkal, membuat Sakura menoleh dengan alis terangkat. "...aku sudah mengenal dunia ini dalam usia muda. Pesta, minuman keras dan sex bebas itu sudah menjadi keseharianku dulu.." Ekspresi wajahnnya hanya datar ketika ia mengatakan itu semua. Seolah hal tersebut hanya masalah yang sepele.

"Kau juga sampai sejauh itu?" Sebenarnya Sakura sudah bisa menerka dari awal hingga ia tak terlalu terkejut mendengarnya, namun, masih saja terasa ada yang mengganjal. "...kau masih beruntung karena tak terserang penyakit berbahaya setelah semua yang kau lakukan.." Balasnya. Rekap medis Naruto beberapa waktu lalu memang menunjukan lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahu lalu berbalik memunggungi pemandangan yang sedari tadi di lihatnya. "Akan lebih beruntung sebenarnya jika aku mati karena penyakit-penyakit itu.."

Reflek, tangan Sakura menggapai pergelangan pemuda itu. Mencengkram cukup erat. "Aku tak suka mendengar kata-kata putus asa. Bisakah kau tak mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi?" Sarat dari ucapannya adalah pengharapan.

Naruto yang kini beralih meraih tangan Sakura yang masih bertengger pada miliknya. Menggenggam lembut sembari menatapnya. "Kau tak perlu menggunakan kata-kata untuk menyampaikan kepedulian milikmu. Semua itu sudah tergambar jelas dalam setiap gerakan dan cara matamu yang berbicara. Semua yang melihat pasti akan merasakannya.." Sakura tak lagi merasakan terpaan dingin beberapa detik lalu. Hanya hangat yang kini menginggapinya.

"Terimakasih Naruto.."

Kali pertamanya ia yang justru mengucapkan terimakasih pada pasiennya.

.

.

.

"Tubuhmu masih nyeri?"

Aku memberesi beberapa perlengkapan kerja yang baru saja ku gunakan. Lalu menyerahkan segelas air dingin pada Naruto ketika lelaki itu selesai meminum obat medis. "Tidak. Hanya terkadang halusi nasi yang kurasakan terasa berbeda." Naruto mengembalikan gelas tersebut padaku.

Aku mengerti. Itu semua juga termasuk pengaruh obat-obat pengganti yang selama ini ia konsumsi. Kadar obat yang ku berikan sedikit demi sedikit mulai berkurang. Satu lagi perkembangan yang bagus darinya. Naruto juga tak lagi menjadi pribadi yang begitu tertutup. Ia telah akrab dengan beberapa pasien di pusat rehabilitasi. Tak pernah absen membantuku jika ada masalah disana. Ku pikir dia terlihat seperti assiten pribadiku sekarang.

"Besok kita lakukan cek medis. Tubuhmu juga mulai pulih.." Aku memberesi beberapa bungkus makanan yang berserakan di depan televisi dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah di sudut ruangan. Beralih kembali pada Naruto yang masih duduk di sofa. "...hari ini kau akan dirumah saja bukan? Ibu akan pulang sebelum jam makan siang nanti..."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan dariku.

Ada beberapa hal penting yang harus aku urus di pusat rehabilitasi termasuk beberapa pasien baru lagi yang kemarin hari masuk di sana.

"Aku pergi dulu Naruto.." Memastikan semua yang ku butuhkan telah ada, aku berjalan menuju pintu, hampir meraih daun pintu tersebut sebelum ku dengar Naruto memanggilku pelan.

"Sakura?"

"Yaa?"

"Hati-hati di jalan..." Aku tak kuasa untuk menahan senyum yang kini hadir di wajahku.

"Tentu saja, Naruto. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

Langkah kakiku semakin ku percepat. Tak peduli akan beberapa orang yang kutabrak bahunya karena tak sengaja. Pikiranku kacau dan panik. Tadi sewaktu aku masih di pusat rehab, tiba-tiba ibu menelponku dan mengatakan Naruto tak keluar dari kamar sejak tadi pagi. Merasa cemas dengan keadaannya, aku segera melesak pulang ke rumah meninggalkan pekerjaanku yang belum terselesaikan sebagian.

"Sakura, sejak tadi Naruto di dalam. Ibu panggil tapi dia tak menjawab." Ibuku menyeruak dengan nada cemas ketika aku sampai di rumah.

"Tenang ibu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja..." Aku berusaha menenangkan sementara aku sendiri juga turut di landa kekalutan. "..aku akan memeriksanya.." Tanganku bergerak meraih _handle_ pintu berusaha membukanya. Namun sial,karena ternyata Naruto menguncinya dari dalam.

"Naruto, buka pintunya. Apa kau baik-baik saja..?" Ku gedor pintu kayu itu dengan cukup keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi berisik sementara. "...Naruto, jawablah." Sekali lagi aku berteriak lantang.

Sial, kamar ini juga tak memiliki kunci cadangan. Aku tak mungkin pula keluar dan mencari pertolongan orang begitu saja. Aku tak bisa mengambil resiko. Mencari alternatif lain, aku mencari benda untuk merusak engsel pintu, karena aku dan Ibu tak mungkin mendobraknya.

Dengan keadaan panik dan terburu-buru, aku berusaha mencari perkakas milik ayahku dulu di gudang. Palu dengan ukuran sedang yang aku temukan disana, tak ingin mencari opsi lain, kuputuskan segera kembali ke sana dimana ibuku masih berdiri cemas dengan bibir bergumam merapalkan doa.

"Aku harus merusak pintunya ibu..."

Ibuku terlihat tak keberatan dan justru menyuruhku untuk segera membukanya.

_**Dagh...Dagh..Dagh...**_

Daun pintu berhasil ku rusakkan, satu pukulan lagi dan pintu di sana terbuka. Mengabaikan tanganku yang memerah, ku letakkan palu tersebut di atas lantai dan segera bergerak masuk ke dalam kamar disusul oleh Ibuku.

Pemandangan pertama kali yang tak pernah siapapun ingin lihat. Bahkan ibu ku telah menjerit histeris saat melihat tubuh itu tergeletak lemah dengan darah mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya yang terbuka. Serta, sebuah pecahan kaca entah dari mana tercecer di sampingnya.

"Bag-bagaimana ini Sakura?" Wajah ibu telah basah karena tangis. Mencoba mengendalikan diri untuk tak turut panik, ku dekati tubuh Naruto dan memeriksa denyut nadi serta jantungnya. Masih ada. Meski terasa begitu lemah.

Aku tak menyangka ia akan melakukan ini setelah apa yang telah ia lalu semua. Kenapa Naruto?

"Kita harus segera membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit Ibu..." Aku dan Ibuku saling membantu memapah Naruto. Semetara darah tak henti menetes dari tangannya.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah.."

.

.

.

Sejak awal harusnya aku menangani masalah ini. Ketidakpekaan keluarga Naruto sudah sangat keterlaluan dan membuat ku naik pitam karena sikap kejam mereka.

Aku baru saja mengetahui dari ibu. Ketika kami sampai dirumah sakit dan Naruto terselamatkan oleh dokter-dokter yang menangani, sementara aku dan Ibu menunggu di depan ruang UGD, ibuku menceritakan kepadaku bahwa sebelum Naruto mengurung diri di kamar dan melakukan hal itu semua, pemuda itu baru saja menyaksikan sebuah tayangan televisi yang tengah membahas keluarga Namikaze.

Tentang gosip Ayahnya yang telah memiliki calon pengganti baru, sementara ibunya yang tertangkap basah berpesta dengan pria yang usianya jauh lebih muda di bawahnya. Ibu bilang, saat itu juga Naruto mematikan televisi ketika perihal dirinya turut pula terbahas. Bahkan media telah mengetahui tentang dirinya yang seorang pengguna. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto terlihat marah, mungkin karena komentar Ayahnya yang seolah tak peduli ketika di mintai tanggapan mengenai hal tersebut oleh wartawan.

"Apa anda sadar jika anda masih memiliki anak untuk anda perhatikan?" Ku ajukan sebuah pertanyaan bermakna sarkas pada Ayah Naruto. Beberapa menit lalu aku masih berada di rumah sakit, dan sekarang di hadapanku telah berdiri seorang Minato Namikaze yang bersikap angkuh dengan tangan terlipat.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bertemu denganku hingga membuatku harus membatalkan rapat penting dengan klien. Dan sekarang kau marah tak jelas padaku tanpa ku tahu apa yang telah ku perbuat, Nona Haruno.." Lelaki tua itu balas menyindirku.

Aku mendengus geli bercampur muak. "Sikap anda sudah diluar manusiawi. Pantas kenapa Naruto begitu membenci keluarganya.." Ku tinggikan kembali suaraku tanpa merasa takut.

"Kau hanya ku tugaskan menyembuhkan Naruto, bukan mencampuri urusan keluarga Namikaze, Nona.." Desisnya terdengar kesal.

Aku memicingkan mata. "Dimana rasa peduli anda? Apa hanya ada uang-uang dan uang dalam pikiran anda Tuan? Apa anda pernah luangkan satu detik saja untuk mengerti bagaimana seorang Naruto sesungguhnya.."

"Dia sudah besar. Uang akan memberinya kebahagiaan.."

Aku menghentakkan sebelah kakiku karena jengkel. "Apa anda tahu bagaimana keadaan dia sekarang? Terbujur dirumah sakit tanpa bisa apa-apa setelah dengan sengaja melakukan aksi bunuh diri hanya karena ketololan kedua orang tuanya..." Aku tahu jika aku telah bertindak kurang ajar sekarang. Tapi biarlah.

"Jaga bicaramu. Kau bukan siapa-siapa..."

Aku tak peduli dan tak takut akan ancamananya. "Mungkin orang-orang seperti kalian baru akan sadar jika sudah merasakan kehilangan. Naruto tak memerlukan uang, tak perlu kemewahan ini, tak memerlukanku untuk kembali bersih. Ia hanya perlu Ayah dan Ibu nya saja. Aku tak tahu kenapa ia masih peduli pada kalian atas semua yang telah terjadi..."

Minato nampak terdiam di tempatnya seolah memikirkan perkataanku baru saja. "Jika anda masih menyayanginya, setidaknya tunjukan jika snda masih ayahnya. Tapi jika anda tak peduli lagi, lebih baik anda mencoretnya dari daftar Namikaze. "

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, aku berlalu dari sana tanpa berpamitan.

Kuharap,

Kuharap Ayah dan Ibu Naruto bisa menyadarinya.

.

.

.

"Naruto, kau tak boleh melakukan itu?"

Sakura berseru kencang. Ia meraih bahu Naruto dan membaringkan tubuh lelaki itu kembali ke tempat tidur setelah melihat Naruto ingin bergerak turun dari sana.

"Aku bosan.." Gerutunya dengan nada malas. Sakura terkikik geli mendengarnya. "..aku ingin keluar sebentar. " Ia menambahkan dengan nada bosan.

Sakura memikirkan hal tersebut sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala setuju untuk membawa Naruto keluar dari ruang inap. Sudah tiga hari Naruto hanya terbaring disana tanpa bisa melihat musim semi yang kini telah datang. Menghantarkan hawa hangat yang menentramakan.

Sakura juga tak ingin membahas tentang aksi percobaan bunuh diri yang Naruto lakukan. Ia tak ingin membebani lelaki itu. Sudah cukup ia banyak menanggung semua ini.

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan menemuinya..." Naruto berucap ketika kami berhenti di taman rumah sakit. Naruto duduk di atas kursi roda sementara Sakura memilih berdiri di sampingnya. "..apa yang saja yang kau katakan?" Sambungnya kemudian.

Sakura tersenyum dan meletakan kedua tangannya diatas bahunya. Kemarin hari, Sakura, ibunya dan Naruto di kejutkan oleh kedatangan Ayah dan Ibu Naruto. Mereka datang menjenguk sekaligus meminta maaf untuk keselahan mereka. Tak ada pelukan ataupun hal dramatisir lain. Naruto hanya mengatakan kalau dirinya tak bisa semudah itu memaafkan. Semua butuh waktu dan proses, ia juga tak tahu apa Ayah dan Ibunya bersungguh-sungguh atau tidak.

Tapi setidaknya, ada progres lebih baik bagi Naruto.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang seharusnya." Kata Sakura pelan. Ia biarkan pandangannya berlabuh pada beberapa kuncup bunga di sana, menatap satu per satu. "...tapi kau senang bukan?" Sedikit ia cengkraman bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

"Kau masih ingat aku pernah bertanya tentang alasan kau tetap bertahan meski hanya memiliki ibumu saja di dunia ini?" Naruto membawa topik lain dalam perbincangan kali ini. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala ketika Sakura beralih padanya.

"Aku masih mengingatnya.."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Bisakah kau menjadi alasanku untuk tetap bertahan?"

Pertanyaan itu membekukan Sakura di tempat. Menghempasnya tanpa ampun seolah musim dingin belum berlalu. Jantungnya bergerak semakin cepat seiring darah yang mendesir kuat di antara pembuluh nadi. Beberapa turut mengumpul di kedua pipinya memberikan sebuah corak.

"Na-naruto..."

"Bisakah kau menungguku hingga sembuh?"

Benda basah itu telah mengalir di wajahnya ketika Sakura menubruk tubuh Naruto dan memeluknya dari arah samping. "Jangan berkata seperti itu Naruto. Kau tidak sakit, kau tak perlu sembuh. Kau hanya perlu kembali untuk menggapai semua yang tertinggal..." Ia telah tersedu-sedu dalam perapalan kalimatnya.

Segaris senyum tipis terlihat di bibir lelaki itu. "Aku tak akan mengatakan cinta dalam kondisiku yang masih kotor seperti ini. Kau bisa menungguku bukan?" Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menggangguk cepat dalam sela tangis.

"Aku akan selalu berada disisimu Naruto. Jangan khawatir..."

"Aku tahu..."

Satu ciuman kecil di kening perempuan itu menghantarkan perasaan hangat yang melebur menjadi partikel kecil dan mengisi setiap celah dalam hati masing-masing. Mereka tak perlu mengawali hal dengan sempurna karena mereka tahu, kebersamaan akan lebih berharga.

.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**TERIMAKASIH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
